


Dusk

by luvsanime02



Series: Delete Winter [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Gen, Language, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Threatening of children, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carla has to protect her children, both of them, no matter what the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Shingeki no Kyojin. That honor belongs to Isayama-sensei. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

########

 **Dusk** by luvsanime02

########

Carla hears strange voices in the kitchen. She walks past Eren and Mikasa’s room, where her son is trying to teach their daughter the rules to a card game. She can already hear how hopelessly confusing he’s making it sound.

Smiling, she walks down the stairs and around the corner into the kitchen, ready to greet whoever’s come to visit. The smile freezes on her face as she sees four men arranged around the room and blocking the exits so that Grisha can’t leave. His face looks desperate, angry, and afraid.

Her mouth opens - what she was going to say or do next, she never knows - and one of the men yanks her into an embrace, smothering her lips and nose with his hand. She shrieks, but it comes out muffled.

“Let her go!” Grisha cries out, but his voice is weak instead of firm, and none of the other men bother replying. Instead, the man sitting down at her kitchen table says, “Hello, Mrs. Jaeger. I’ve been chatting with your husband but he seems to feel like lying to me, so maybe you can help instead.”

It’s not a question. She has no idea who these men are or what they’re after, but she’ll give them anything to get them out of her house and away from her family. She tries to frantically nod her head in agreement, her movements stiff from the sheer pressure of the hand still covering her air passages. She can’t breathe.

The hand releases her, then moves down to her throat and wraps around her neck, resting there heavily. The implied threat is clear.

“What-” she gasps out, trying not to scream. She doesn’t want Eren and Mikasa to come down here. “What do you want?” she finally manages to ask. Please, she’ll give them anything. As long as they leave, she’ll-

“Well, there’s a young girl we’re looking for,” the man replies, casually, his eyes watching her face carefully. “She’s worth rather a lot, but the men I sent to collect her and her dear mother were killed a few months ago.” There’s a pause in the room, a silence. “Know anything about that?”

There is a sudden jerk in her gut like she’s just missed a step walking down. Mikasa. He wants her daughter. “No,” she says, straightening up as much as she can in the strong grip. “I really don’t. I just live here with my husband. Please leave us alone.”

Almost, she mentions her son, but bites her tongue at the last second. It’s useless. She knows it is. They wouldn’t be here if they didn’t already know Mikasa is here. Do they know about Eren, too? How can she warn them?

The man sighs, and gives her a look of mock disappointment. “Now, see,” he drawls, “that’s exactly the same bullshit your husband was saying before you walked in. Shame.” He stands up, slowly, and pulls out a gun. Carla feels her body start to shake uncontrollably. She bites her lip but refuses to say anything.

“I suppose,” he continues, calmly, “that if I were to call for the children right now, no one would come?”

 _Children_. He does know about Eren. Her trembling gets worse.

Grisha runs at the man then, and they both go crashing into the table. “Run!” he yells at her, but she’s already twisting around in the hold of the man behind her. She manages to wrench her neck free and feels the burn from the friction as she turns and runs. She hears gunshots behind her but refuses to look or slow down.

A hand grabs her hair before she gets more than partway up the stairs, yanking hard. Her head is pulled back and she lets out an involuntary cry at the pain, tears finally forming in the corners of her eyes. She won’t make it, then.

“Eren!” she screams. “Mikasa! Run! Both of you, run now! Get out of the house!” She’s being dragged back down the stairs by her hair, despite still fighting to move forward. Her shoulder is slammed into the corner of the doorway as she is thrown back into her bright kitchen.

Another gunshot goes off. She flinches, but doesn’t feel any pain. Scrambling to get up off the floor and try to make another run for it, even knowing it’s futile, she tries to yell out again but starts coughing instead. Suddenly, she can’t breathe. She’s down on her hands and knees on the tile floor, coughing and wheezing, and she can’t see through the tears pouring from her eyes.

 _Run,_ she thinks, desperately. _Oh, please, both of you, run!_

“Finally,” one of them says. “I thought she’d never stop.”

A snort. From the man who’d been sitting down. “Had more guts than her husband. Anything?”

“No. There’s a room that’s obviously theirs, but the window’s open.”

 _Yes,_ she thinks, relieved. _Yes, run. Thank god._

“Shit. Fucking bitch.” Her world flips around suddenly, and she finds herself staring up at her kitchen ceiling. Dimly, Carla thinks that there’s a sharp pain in her side, but it seems very distant. “You two, get out there and try to find them. I’m going to call in some more men.”

“Hey, she’s not dead yet, Boss. Mind if we-?”

“Whatever, I don’t care. This whole day is fucking ruined. Just hurry the hell up, and then get out there and help those two look for those kids. Especially the girl.”

There is a man above her, suddenly, the one who grabbed her earlier. Her legs are being pulled apart, but all she feels is cold. He’s leaning over her. Her vision’s going fuzzy, but she can just see him moving forward and back out of her line of sight. She wants to turn her head away, to find Grisha, but her body feels heavy and won’t move.

Her hearing’s fading and she can’t make out what anyone is saying anymore. She can’t see. _Help me,_ she thinks suddenly. _Come back. Please, someone, help me…_

Finally, her thoughts go dark.


End file.
